


Let's Trade~

by taekaibible



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, kaitaem, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekaibible/pseuds/taekaibible
Summary: Taemin wasn't expecting Jongin.





	Let's Trade~

**Author's Note:**

> Filling in my prompts, at last ^▽^ This is for this prompt: https://twitter.com/taekaibible/status/909164628671975424 Enjoy~

There is the soft hum of conversation as in all public spaces but it’s bearable, the airport is relatively uncrowded. Taemin is collecting his luggage from the belt, his manger somewhere behind him doing the same. Shockingly there aren’t any fans awaiting him, his secret schedule truly remaining to be secret this time. He’s working on autopilot, aware of everything through a dim haze yet his senses prickle, alert to that strange sensation of being watched. He looks up and scans his surroundings. He’s almost giving up, frustrated, when he can’t source the person but then he see it. Sees him.

“Jongin-ah?” he asks in unconcealed surprise.

His boyfriend is leaning almost nonchalantly against a rail, bag slung over his shoulder precariously. His indifference is tainted slightly by a smirk, he’s obviously enjoying Taemin being caught off guard.

Taemin quickly pulls his luggage along, deciding his manager can find him when he’s sorted himself out. He walks quickly towards Jongin, unable to hide his joy at this unexpected but very welcome appearance. He wasn’t expecting to see his boyfriend till later tonight when Jongin finished attending his lectures and work. But now that he’s seen him, he can’t contain himself.

"Didn't think I'd let my boyfriend arrive with no one to welcome him, now did you?" Jongin enquires smugly as Taemin nears.

Taemin rolls his eyes, even as his stomach is assailed with butterflies. He reaches out for Jongin before he’s even fully reached him but his boyfriend easily side steps him. He frowns and looks inquiringly to the offending male.

“You want a hug?” Jongin asks with faux innocence, pouting at him. Taemin looks at him blankly, impatient and confused.

“Well, it’s going to cost you.” Jongin steps closer and crosses his arms around Taemin’s middle, the small paper bag in his grasp resting against Taemin’s back.

“What?” Taemin asks, feeling a bit disoriented at Jongin’s sudden proximity.

“Do you think we can trade? There’s something I want too.” Jongin now rests his head against Taemin’s forehead, his voice lower and the world dropping away from them both as they become enclosed in their own intimate bubble.

“Tell me.” Taemin wants to shift, it would be so easy to wrap his arms around his boyfriend (whom he hasn’t seen for a whole week) and give in to the intrinsic sense that urges him to disappear into Jongin’s embrace. 

“I want a kiss. You want a hug. Fair?” Jongin smiles Taemin’s favourite smile, the one that softens his eyes and makes Taemin want to kiss the crinkles at the corners of them.

“Yah!” Taemin exclaims softly, annoyed that this is what Jongin is holding out the hug for. But he can’t help the small laugh nor can he help the fluttering magnifying in his stomach, so much so that it feels like his whole being is buzzing and he’ll fly off on newly sprouted wings soon.

“I’m not sure, it seems a bit much.” Taemin contemplates, leaning away to pretend he is earnestly considering it.

“So you don’t want that hug then?” Jongin raises a brow, his indifferent visage creeping in. “Okay.” he sighs, deeply but resignedly, and begins to turn away.

“Yah!” Taemin yells this time and clutches onto Jongin’s arm, pulling him back.

“How,” Taemin gulps, feeling bashful under Jongin’s smug, knowing gaze, “and when do you want to trade?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jongin grins at last and drops his backpack and paper bag unceremoniously.

Before Taemin can question it, he is engulfed in a hug, Jongin’s arms wrapped so tightly around his middle, it’s almost cutting off his lungs but the shorter one doesn’t mind in the least. Taemin’s arms come around Jongin automatically too, the responses constructed between them by Nature and Time.

They’re pressed firmly together and Taemin now glimpses the delicacy in Jongin’s eyes, the previously masked emotions of excitement and longing.

“Like this.” Jongin whispers before his lips are on Taemin’s and Taemin almost becomes boneless in that moment. It’s warmth and home and velvet. And it ends all too soon.

“Hmm.” Taemin hums, still feeling Jongin’s lips on his, willing Jongin to lean down again and kiss him, he’s too dazed to move.

“I don’t think that was a fair trade. The hug lasted longer. Another kiss to compensate.” Jongin complains with sparkling eyes. Taemin rolls his eyes again but he is more than glad when Jongin’s warm lips almost meet his again. Almost.

“What are you doing?!” Something knocks into the embracing two before hands pry them from each other. The couple blink dazedly at Taemin’s manager who is glaring at them as though they are solely responsible for all the world’s strife.

“Hyung...It’s been a week.” Taemin says sheepishly but not remorsefully. 

“Not here, for the love of God, not here!” Taemin’s manager exclaims in exasperation. He gives the two a final dagger glare before turning on his heels, clearly expecting the two whom he chided to follow.

Taemin and Jongin grin at each other.

“I guess we’ll have to complete our deal elsewhere.” Jongin sighs in what would’ve fooled a stranger as melancholy but Taemin reads the pure mischief. His boyfriend picks up his belongings from the ground, holding out the paper bag to Taemin after he’s straightened up.

Taemin stares at it for a heartbeat before he understands it’s for him.

“Oh. What’s this?” he asks, glancing inside.

“A duck?” he holds up the soft amber plushy.

“I saw it on the way down. It reminded me of you.” Jongin shrugs, his hands finding their way to his neck. His tell-tale sign of nervousness.

Taemin smiles so wide he’s sure his face will split in two and his heart suddenly feels like it has swollen to twice its size. Damned be what he is and isn’t supposed to do.

This time when he wraps his arms around a taken aback Jongin, he doesn’t let go for a while.


End file.
